Morale Booster
by HannahVintage
Summary: A new concept in the army is to keep the men's morale up including and mostly Easy Co. That's where are little shy/feisty pin up girl comes in... Doc Roe pairing but you all know I will play around a bit xD
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own anything except my own character. I make no money from writing these stories. This goes for the whole story. **

"Hold."_Flash. "_Relax." "Again." I lifted up my leg to press it against a blue T-Bird. The straps of my lingerie dug against my thigh making this experience none the better. And not to mention the fact that the metal from the car and me swiftly banging my leg to pose left bruises.

"Alright Cecilia that's a rap for today. Tomorrow will busy because of the upcoming war. Those soldiers need to be reminded of what they are fighting for." Said the photographer, getting up from his kneeling stance on the floor. He sat the camera down on the surrounding table and exited the studio leaving me in thought propped against the car. Robert was a great photographer and has always been a friend to me. With his curly black hair and blue eyes he was a very supportive and welcoming friend.

My name is Cecilia Langer a pin up girl for all those American boys' barracks. My life was a miserable hell hole that circled around my job. It was all I really had.

Pulling on my robe I made my way over to my dressing room. Inside held thousands of fan mail from those GI's. Putting my simple red dress with white lace on top over the uncomfortable lingerie I was out. Leaving the powder room as many of my friends who were also pin up girls called it, a hand caught my arm. At first I let out a little scream in surprise but when I looked up I found that it was just Colonel Patrick.

Colonel Patrick was in the 101st Airborne and was in charge of the men's morale. He came often to get new photos to hand out to the men or something of mine.

"Gee you scared me for a second! So what can I help you with?" I said cheerily. Usually I was very shy around other people that I did not know as well but I was comfortable enough around him to let me be myself. But I quickly dropped my joyful attitude as I saw that Patrick held a very serious, grim face.

"Ce, I hate to ask you such a favor but I was wondering if you would at least attend a meeting with some of the higher ups in the Army Airborne Regiment? I promise it won't be long but we need your help dearly. Please will you consider?" Patrick said with so much emotion I quickly nodded.

"Why of course Colonel!" I said giving him a starry smile.

"Great! I will come by here tomorrow at around three to pick you up." And with that he gave me a quick peck on the cheek and departed. I watched him leave wishing to know what he knew. I sighed as I went over to Tom to escort me to a taxi. It was only a security thing. Only in my wildest dreams did I wish that this meeting would be somehow life changing…ha ha yeah right.

Next Day

Patrick came as he said he would and the ride to the meeting was considerably uneventful. As he helped me out from the staff car I immediately felt out of place. I am pretty sure that my cream colored dress that went down to my ankles that was more like a robe, but open in the middle was fastened with a thin red belt to keep the cloth together was not exactly the right type of dress for such an affair. It certainly showed off some cleavage and a lot more leg I would rather not show. But I had to dress like this at all times to as I quote 'sell the product'.

I think he felt my discomfort so I shot him a small smile from my air brushed face. My chestnut hair was parted at the side with curls flowing to my shoulders. I quickly reapplied my bright red lipstick before entering the gloomy building. Inside you could tell that it was mostly men that lived here because of the lack of decoration. Everything was un personal with pale white walls and steel chairs. We walked rapidly towards a looming door that had no indication of what it was for.

Besides that, the building had the constant buzz of phones, type writers and the hushed mummers of its occupants. Once we reached the door I became un reasonably nervous as he opened the door and hustled me in. I was met with about ten curious pairs of eyes watching as I stumbled inside; all conversations stopping. I heard one of the men say

"Well I can see now why we picked her." I blushed at the compliment, still not understanding what I was getting myself into.

"Take a seat miss, and we can clear up some questions you may be thinking." A kind old man with four stars on his uniform gestured to an open chair. I just nodded and waited for them to continue.

"The army has come up with a new concept that is necessary to the upcoming war" _Um okay but what does this have to do with me! _ I thought to myself, _I am just a pin up girl._

"As you may understand in a time of war our men's moral may decrease over time. This is where you come in. The project is called 'Operation Morale Booster'."


	2. WhAt GAMS!

I gulped, the name made a shiver ripple through my skin.

"This operation is employing other pin up girls but we have picked you for the 101st Airborne. Your popularity and charity to this unit have been memorable and extremely appreciated. You will be attached to one main company but you will entertain the whole battalion. Now don't worry about pay; we have met the highest bid for your services. If you do agree we can discuss the details of your job. So what are your thoughts?" The withered man asked gently.

_Well I can't say no! Oh I just wish I had more time to think about this!_ I jumped when I felt one of my observers lean down and whisper "Cecilia you must accept…if not for me, for your country!" he said harshly. I shivered and stiffly nodded to him and turned back to the expecting gazes of the others around me.

"Ah, I guess if it's for the war effort and all…" I had no clue what I was getting myself into nor the extent of what I had just agreed upon. Everything seemed oddly surreal as I surveyed the group of joyous faces that surrounded me.

"Atta girl! You are helping your country in your own way, while being paid." The General proudly boasted.

After that he explained my pay, where I would be quartered and my own duties. Most of what he said was predictable; travel with the men, hold dances, USO type shows, and most of all just be with the men to keep up their spirits. Of course my security would be a main concern so they would select one trust worthy person to keep an eye on me. I mean the mere thought of bringing an exceptionally beautiful woman on a base where hundreds of women starved men would not be exactly the most ideal situation.

Two Days Later

As I finished folding the last of my costume clothes into my already full leather trunk, I hauled it out to the driver who took it from there. I gave one last look at the apartment complex I had lived in since I was sixteen and thought no further. It was behind me now and there was nothing I could do about it. _The things I get myself into. _But I guess it couldn't be that bad. As quoted by one of the commanders, 'I was doing my patriotic duty' which was just an excuse to really say 'guys really just want a cheesecake around to dance and talk to'.

By the time we were at the Camp Toccoa gates, it started to pour. Squinting to see through my window I tried to get a glance at my new home. But in fact, the rain was more interesting then the base. Just a bunch of white buildings, a few signs, and some sporadic soldiers retreating back into their designated buildings.

"Here we are Miss." The driver turned around to inform the obvious. _Oh really? I thought ever place looked like an army base. _

Opening the door I realized that since the ground was just dirt it was now like a mud pit. Deeply sighing I took a hesitant step out, feeling my WHITE heels sink into the ground. I scurried up to the concrete sidewalk in record time all the while doing a little dance to keep my heels from sinking too far. Realizing it was too late to open my umbrella I waited patiently until the driver met with me, bags in hand. With a nod of gratitude I turned on the heel of my shoe about to find the soldier that was supposed to escort me to my new residence.

And I sure did meet him in the style that only I could pull off. Not realizing that said soldier was standing behind me I collided into his strong chest which led to me slipping on the wet concrete. And by doing so I happened to snag my beautiful red dress on one of my suitcases. I landed on my tush and could not feel any more embarrassed. The soldier gasped and held out his hand. He bombarded me with questions that I could not hear. With my hair now matted to my face I could hardly make out the man's face. Scrambling up WITHOUT the help of his hand I felt utterly mortified.

The solder kept on saying he was sorry and I only replied with a vigorous nod. The rain let up a little giving me time to brush back my hair. And my! Was I impressed as well as humiliated that not only did I run into someone, I ran into a very handsome someone. Damn.

Trying to keep the last scraps of dignity I possessed, I left with a huff. Sticking out my chin I got a handle on one of my suitcases and strode off with the meek driver trailing me. I would be dammed if I had to humble myself by then asking where I was staying. I would rather march around the base all night until I found it.

But alas marching angrily in heels does not get you far. The same soldier caught up with me and kept on glancing over at me.

"Look Miss Cecilia I did not mean to make you fall! I am here to help you." The soldier said with an odd accent.

I stopped again, still not turning to face him.

"Uh…my name is Eugene Roe. But you can just call me Roe. Look I know you probably just want to be alone so, see that white building with the brown fence? That's where you are staying. It's where all the nurses and other various women stay."

I was deciding whether to turn around before I saw my faithful driver already heading to the building. I turned to wave and say thanks and then hurried to get into the dry building.

Moving through the quite dank living space of the women's main quarters I couldn't help but feel a little put down. Surely there would be some decoration? Unfortunately none were to be found. Not saying I was expecting flowers painted on the walls and pink carpets or anything.

Finding the main hallway I made my way through, while passing at least 15 or 16 rooms before my number showed up on a plaque.

Grasping the handle, I opened my door a crack and peered inside as though I had to take such precautions in case the enemy was on the other side. And in truth it was. I had always had a certain taste for things to be overly decorated. Simple and austere surroundings did not please my green eyes. But no matter, it will quickly change.

Stepping fully into the stark room I examined the plain, steel bed in the corner. Besides that there was a basic wooden desk and a hefty sized mirror. This would not do indeed. It reminded me to much of a hospital with such stark contrasts. I looked out of place in this bleak room while I wore a bright red wiggle dress and a gorgeous white feathered hat.

After the driver set down my luggage I made sure to leave him a substantial amount of money for dragging my tremendously bulky luggage through the rain. Clapping my hands I began to unpack.

After I hung up my dresses and put away my clothes I began to get ready for the night, still not sure exactly what I was supposed to do. Maybe I should have not been so quick to brush of that soldier. Roe? Was that his name? I pondered this as I slipped out of the cotton, ruby dress. Dragging my feet over to the mirror I assessed my scantily clad body. Sighing heavily as I loosened a few of the strings to the back of my lacy black corset, I thought about this Roe man. Although corsets were not popular at the moment, as a performer it was pretty much a necessity to have a sculpted figure at all times. Not that I minded much. After the first few months it's really nothing new.

As I leaned down to slip my shoes off, I started humming an old Burlesque song. Glancing back at my reflection I was somehow reminded of my time as a Burlesque dancer. My lush cherry lips curled into a small smile at the appealing thought. I hardly ever smiled outside of performing and pictures. But they were always forced.

_The lights shone onto my eyes so that I could see the crowd. But I could sense them. The smell of cigarettes, liquor and sex wafted around the club. Yes they were defiantly there if the cat calls were any hint. I sauntered over to the front of the stage and swung my hips in time with the music. With one huge fan I peeked from one side and shot the crowd a cheeky grin. Unclasping the black ball gown I was wearing I shimmed out of it and presented it to the crowd; while my body was still covered by my outrageously huge feather fan. _

_Giving the crowd teases I finally revealed myself and started to dance around the floor while the crowd of rowdy men cheered me on. I was living life_.

Still rocking back and forth I could have sworn I could still smell the alcohol and cigarette smoke that had floated around the club. It was haunting. The corset I was wearing at the moment was also the one I wore on my first night. I guess it was like a little lucky charm. Suddenly there was a hesitant knock on my wooden door pulling me completely from my revere.

Panicking, seeming as though I hardly had any clothes on, I quickly yelled 'one minute!' You would think that after years of being semi nude that I would be comfortable…yeah…no. Thinking quickly I pulled on my silky black dressing robe and tied it firmly around my waist. Opening the door a crack I peered out to see Roe, the man who had tried to escort me earlier and another man who was jovially laughing and patting Mr. Roe on the back. Pulling the door open all the way, I motioned for them to enter.

When I turned towards them, they looked so ridiculous with both their mouths wide open I couldn't help but smirk. The second man broke out of the awkward silence by exclaiming "Jesus Christ you weren't lying!"

"Aint you one swanky lady! The name is Luz by the way." Luz said shooting me a bold wink.

Raising one sculpted eyebrow I deliberately ignored him and turned my full attention onto the unsuspecting Mr. Roe. Taking a moment to study him under the dim lights I found that he had dark black hair that almost looked like it had a tint of purple. His warm brown eyes had me captivated for only a moment before I regained composure.

"Right well, what can I do for you boys?" I questioned, getting impatient.

Mr. Roe still looked flustered by my choice of apparel and could not seem to stop glancing downwards. At least he had the humility to TRY to not make it obvious. While Mr. Luz was full on leering at my attire. Luz reminded me greatly of a drugstore cowboy. Rolling my eyes I waited for Mr. Roe to say something.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you got in all right. And here is your schedule for meals and things. But ah, seeing as you are not in the position to go anywhere soon we will just be leaving." Mr. Roe said pulling his complaining friend out the door.

Collapsing on my bed with my corset and stockings still on, I feel into a fitful sleep.

Eugene Roe's POV

Trudging through the down pour I made my way to the gates of Camp Toccoa. Apparently I am a very trustworthy person that can handle this assignment. In other words I am practically the only man that won't jump our new 'morale booster'. Not to say that I am not straight it's just that I practice self control. Once I could make out the sight of a black taxi cab with a curvy figure in red nearby I quickened my pace.

I observed as she did a quite comical dance through the mud and onto the concrete. When she turned my way she crashed into my side and fell right on her keister. _Well great first impression Eugene. _As I tried to help her up, she ignored me and clumsily got to her high heeled feet. Huffing she started to take long strides away from me with her driver in tow. I had a feeling she was going to be siddidty. Resisting the urge to leave her to march aimlessly around the base, I caught up with her and told her directions to get to her quarters. From the side view of her I could make out her high cheek bones that complemented her brown hair that was at the moment still covered by a large white feather hat.

As I watched her leave I could not help my eyes from straying to her backside that was moving seductively in her red dress. Hey I could not help that I was also a red blooded male that only got to see an occasional nurse.

Then it hit me, I had to give her a schedule and instructions on how to see the Colonel along with me. It was most likely that I was going to be her 'guard' here at camp for the time being but I had no clue how that was going to work out especially while I was still training. As I started to jog back towards her lodging, George Luz popped his head from the mess hall and instantly spotted me. Damn. It's not that I don't like Luz; it's just that once you start talking to him you can't shake him very easily. Plus he was the main supplier for the company's gossip, so I am sure he already knows about the new entertainer.

"Roe, how's it going ole pal?" He said jogging over to me. I gave him a half smile and said

"Great Luz, but I got some errands to run so…"

"Oh! Does it have to do with the new entertainer coming? Celica right? Here I'll come with you."

Making the trek through the women's building with a very rowdy Luz was not the most idealistic situations, I thought as we passed women in the main hall talking. The thought of leaving him here while he was trying to flirt with one of the nurses was tempting but unfortunately he suddenly remembered his mission and happily but still manly, skipped beside me until we found her door.

Giving a tentative knock at the plain oak door we waited in the hallway while Luz fidgeted with excitement at the thought that he would have the biggest scoop to tell everyone.

When Celia peered at us through the door it took her a moment to register who we were, then opened it fully and allowed us in. When I turned to face her my mouth went dry. There stood the most gorgeous women he had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a black satin robe that was short enough that you could see a hint of a garter attached to her nude color stockings.

Breaking the moment, Luz pushed me aside and held out his hand and introduced himself. But when she turned to me I felt a tiny prick of excitement that I had her full attention.

"Right well, what can I do for you boys?" She questioned.

After an awkward exchange of the schedules I practically dragged Luz out of her room.

"Roe did you SEE the gams on her! I bet she is one hotsy-totsy hoofer like I've heard." Luz exclaimed. As he kept babbling I couldn't help but agree.

Maybe being Celia's personal guard and guide wouldn't be so bad…

* * *

**Next chapter will be getting steamy...literally...****Since I got the basis for this story down now... it's time for some fun!  
**

**Thanks For Reading! You can always ask me questions, give advice or whatever too!  
**

**Reviews would be awesome because I am unsure if I should keep writing seeming as I havent for a while.**

**LOVE~  
**


End file.
